paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SmokythePolicePup/PAW Patrol Adopts!
Hey, thought about doing some adopts since I haven't done any in a while. Its first come, first serve. You may change their name, appearance, ect. Just make sure to give me credit when you make their page. I will be on the computer to respond until 3:45pm east coast time before I go to work. If you request one of them after that, I will reply when I go on the wiki during my lunch break or when I get home from work. One rule I do have is that they must be used. I take great pride in my work and would like to see them used. Name: Sirius Gender: Male Appearance: Sirius is a Norwegian Elkhound. He has black fur on his face and on his back with tan fur mixed in with the black fur on his back. He has tan socks and a tan tail. He has orange eyes and has a jade green collar. Personality: Sirius is a curious pup. When he sees something that doesn't look familiar, he has to follow it to satisfy his curiousity. He is always up for an adventure and will often lead his friends into dangerous situations just for the thrill. Other than that, he is a kindhearted pup who likes to see his friends happy. Owner: Aurychase Name: Feather Gender: Female Appearance: Feather is a Kromfohrlander. Her body is mostly covered in white fur but has a brown spot covering her left eye and ear, a spot on the right side of her torso, and a brown spot at the tip of her tail. She has baby-blue eyes and aorangish-yellow collar. Personality: Feather is a ball of energy. She is constantly running around loooking for some way to have fun with her friends and family. She can't stand sitting still for more than a few minutes trying to seize the day. Owner: Sam7341 Name: Velvet Gender: Female Appearance: Velvet is a Fox Terrier with black fur on her face except for her muzzle which is white like the rest of her body. She has a short stubby tail and has pink eyes and a gold-colored collar. Personality: Velvet is a calm, sweet pup. She cares more about others than herself. Velvet will always try to cheer up another pup when they are depressed or upset. She hates seeing sad faces and often serves as a peacemaker when two other pups are fighting. Owner: Smartpup Chase76 Name: Bruin Gender: Male Appearance: Bruin is a Cardigan Welsh Corgi. He has brown fur on most of his face except inbetween the eyes and on his muzzle, both which are white. He has white fur on his chest, underbelly, and has white socks. His back and tail both are covered in brown fur. Personality: Very loyal and kind, Bruin is a nice pup to get to know. He puts friendship above everything else. He is a smart pup who loves to read and better himself. He is pretty even-tempered and rarely gets angry at others. If he does, he ends up forgiving the pup who got him angry and moves on with his life and remains that pup's friend. Owner: Vixiedog Name: Ruff Gender: Male Appearance: Ruff is a Harrier. He has hrown fur on his face and on his floppy ears. The underside of his muzzle, his chest, underbelly, and his paws have white fur. His back has a mix of brown and black fur and his tail has brown fur with the exception of a white tip. He has green eyes and a maroon colored collar. Personality: Ruff is a lazy dog who doesn't like to do any work without a bribe. He will fake an illness if needed to get out of doing actual work but when its time to play, he's the first one there. He loves to have fun and nothing else. He gets sad when the day is over and all his friends have to go home but then he just goes to bed so he can play with them the next day. Owner: PitbullLover So there are the four pups I'm putting up for adoption. I hope they find happy homes. First come, first serve. Category:Blog posts